A Tree for two
by SexinSatin
Summary: A bit of Christmas magic leads to an unexpected beginning for Ziva and Gibbs. OOC and fluffy, fanciful stuff but much needed right now. Pia Marie this is for you. Keep fighting the good fight and never give up. Kathleen


"You're Jewish so you wouldn't need a tree right?" Tony looked at Ziva as she stared at the Christmas tree lot near the almost crime scene they were at. Almost being a suspected homicide. One, that was merely an over eager detective seeing a uniform at a fatal car accident.

Ziva turned away from Tony rolling her eyes as she did so. She saw Gibbs notice and flash a quick smile. Pretending to look at something on her pants she fought back her own. "I have always wanted to have a Christmas tree but it has just never happened. I am Jewish yes, and have traditionally celebrated Hanukah. I am finding though that there is something about Christmas that appeals to me." She shrugged saw Gibbs smile at her again and felt a shiver run down her spine.

Tony huffed out a laugh, glanced at McGee and pointed toward the lot. "We can get you one but then you have to worry about decorations…"

Ziva was following Tony toward the cars as they spoke and beside her she felt Gibbs just brush against her. The faintest feathering of his fingers against the sleeve of her jacket, she glanced at him and saw him shake his head. For a moment she was transfixed as the snow slowly falling around him landed amongst the silver strands of his hair. He lifted an eyebrow at her and she had to physically shake herself to respond to Tony's waiting comment.

"No thank you Tony, I think if I decide to get a tree I will make sure I have things to put on it first." She frowned at herself wondering what was happening to her, Noticing snow in Gibbs' _hair._ It wouldn't be the first thing she'd noticed about him lately but, if he'd seen her looking that meant it was getting out of hand.

"Ziva?" she realized she was standing there staring at the Christmas trees and Tony and McGee had already left. She felt herself flush, and couldn't quite meet Gibbs' eyes.

"I was lost in thought. I am…." She stopped herself from apologizing just in time and managed a shrug instead. "I did not hear what you asked me."

Gibbs hid his smile this time, Ziva's blush never failed to draw his attention. The fact that blush usually only showed up when he was around had not so long ago started to make him wonder. "I asked if you had snow gear?"

Ziva was certain she was going to give Gibbs the impression she had gone suddenly deaf but it took longer than normal for his words to make sense. Perhaps it was the new coat he was wearing. He always looked nice but the typical NCIS windbreaker had been replaced by fine black wool and dammed if he didn't look good. Finally she managed to stutter out an answer. "Ye…Yes, I have not ever actually used it but I have some." It wasn't until she was seated in the car that she looked over and asked. "Wait, why?"

This time Gibbs couldn't help but laugh, "Do you have plans tomorrow?" It was Friday they were off work and not on call this weekend which meant nothing, if she had managed a boyfriend he didn't know about.

"No…." she watched him maneuver through traffic till they hit a red light. He turned to her and she had to bite her lip just to stop the butterflies in her stomach from fluttering inappropriate words out.

"You want a Christmas tree we'll get you a tree but not from a lot. We'll do it right." Moments later he pulled into his regular parking spot at NCIS and turned to find her watching him carefully. He'd fully expected that look, enjoyed the possibilities that look meant. She watched him for a minute longer, then with a sweep of long lashes she nodded.

"Yes, what is the right way?" He leaned in towards her nothing audacious, just a subtle shift of his body towards her. But that faint shifting with the scent of sawdust and coffee made her heart stutter as easily as his words had earlier.

"We cut it down ourselves. " As he leaned toward her he watched her hand clench the cuff of her sleeve, the way her eyes widened slightly and the barely there parting of her lips. Later he would reflect on how the hell he'd missed it for so long. He'd thought he was crazy until not so long ago when he'd realized that maybe just maybe she cared for him too. Her reaction told him he wasn't the only one who'd been having thoughts Santa wouldn't approve of.

Ziva had the insane urge to bury her hands in his hair pull him that much closer and kiss him. It was insanity, there was no way Gibbs was interested in her in that way. Not only was she far from his type but he had rules. But for just a moment she could let herself pretend. "We?"

Gibbs leaned in even closer "You heard me be ready at O' five hundred." He saw the intent in her eyes, the desire to close the distance between them. Equally as quickly he saw something he didn't quite like but couldn't name, replace it, and she was pulling back.

Ziva realized she was close to making a fool of herself. He was offering to help her cut down a tree not go on a date. She was reading more into his typically friendliness than was really there. Wishful thinking was going to get her in trouble. With a genuine smile she nodded. "I would like that, I will be ready." She stepped out of the car wondering how she was going to make it through the rest of the work day when all she wanted was for it to be the next morning.

GZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZGZ

Ziva had the coffee ready at exactly five am and wasn't the slightest bit surprised when Gibbs knocked on her door at the same time. He was nothing if not precise. She didn't bother to look at the mirror by the door; she'd spent a ridiculous amount of time on her appearance that morning and already felt silly.

Gibbs had spent the better part of the night replaying those few moments the day before. He'd been waiting for this day, this time for longer than he cared to admit. He couldn't for the life of him figure out the why of it, why she would want a man like him. But the fact remained there was something there. The restraint he'd been nursing for years was having a damn hard time staying in place. He'd watched her date, done the same himself and yet all that time he'd known he wanted her. Not just a moment, not just something quick that would end badly but far more, maybe too much more. He was certifiably insane and yet he was standing outside her door fully intent on breaking rule twelve if she was so inclined. Had in fact, planned ahead for this moment more than once. Despite, the craziness of that thought and what he'd packed in his bag or maybe because of it he couldn't stop smiling.

Gibbs on any given day was heart stopping handsome, but as she opened the door Ziva knew she'd pay damn good money to know what had caused the smile on his face. "Good morning Gibbs. I made coffee would you like to come in?" he didn't say anything just stepped inside.

Gibbs took in a long deep breath trying to ignore just how damn good she looked. He almost felt stupid for having asked if she had snow clothes. All white and slim fitting the jacket and pants hugged every damn curve and hell if she didn't look adorable with a matching fuzzy hat. How on earth did she manage to look both cute and sexy all at the same time? "I'd take coffee." He almost added that he'd take her too but that was probably a bit much for a first date.

Ziva watched another strange smile cross Gibbs' face, it made her wonder as she walked into the kitchen. "Is this not the right clothing?"

Gibbs shook his head and took the coffee she offered. "No it's fine, you look nice." The words came out rougher than he meant so he tried for something better. "You look warm." He wanted to smack his head, he sounded like an idiot and that wasn't something he was used to. This is what he got for more than one word answers.

For some reason Gibbs looked frustrated and that made her want to smile. "Are you sure you want to do this, I know you offered to be nice but I can just get a tree from a lot." That fast his crystal blue eyes found hers.

"I'm sure." Gibbs realize the awkwardness he'd let get the better of him had given her the wrong impression. "Do you have an overnight bag?"

Ziva wasn't sure she'd heard him right, had to have heard him wrong because the implications of what he said had her libido taking off like a herd of wild horses. She had to swallow hard before she could speak. "Are we spending the night somewhere?"

Gibbs had watched as his innocent words snapped her to attention. He'd seen her in battle before watched every muscle go on alert for whatever might happen next. Just now her body had done exactly that but her eyes hadn't been filled with fear, instead they'd lit with desire. Dammed if that wasn't a turn on, he closed some of the distance between them stepping just past her to put his empty cup in her sink. "Never know what can happen in the woods, always good to have dry clothes and food."

Ziva bit her lip and took in a deep breath. "Of course, let me grab a pack." He'd stepped in her space again she was torn between wanting to believe he might just be flirting with her and deciding she was an idiot.

"I thought we might grab dinner at a place nearby kind of a suit and tie place if that doesn't bother you?" This time she looked at him for a long moment looked as though she might ask him a question but instead turned to the closet she'd walked to.

"I do not mind somewhere formal, would not have thought it was your sort of place." She pulled out the backpack she kept packed for winter use and set it by the front door.

"I like the steak, haven't had a better one anywhere else." She nodded at him and he could see she was trying to decide what was really on his agenda. He only smiled and watched her blush.

"I will need a moment to get a dress." Ziva stepped into her room and had to press her head against her closet door. Had it been any other man she would have assumed he was flirting, been certain he was planning on getting her alone to seduce her. But this was Gibbs and he often spent the night at Abby's when she had nightmares, Tony's once to babysit his sick fish of all things and had allowed McGee to stay over an entire week when his apartment building had been fumigated. For all his gruffness Gibbs was equally known for his kindness. Sighing she found a dress, placed it in a garment bag, along with shoes and the necessary underthings. She told herself the fact they were sexy underwear had nothing to do with the man in her living room and everything to do with the dress. Rolling her eyes at herself she wandered back into her living room. Gibbs was just hanging up his phone and had slung her pack over his shoulder

"Got everything you need?" he watched her nod, move about shutting off lights and adjusting the thermostat.

As she shut the door she had the strangest feeling she was shutting the door on a part of her life she wouldn't know anymore.

Ziva stood in the snow trying not to show Gibbs just how shocked she was. He'd brought a chainsaw. An honest to God chainsaw. Damned if he wasn't sexy as he used it to cut down the tree it had taken her over three hours to find.

The fact it had taken that long had been entirely Gibbs' fault. She'd have chosen the first one but he'd pointed out a flat spot on one side. The next tree had the fault of a too large trunk. The following had a bent top. Finally it seemed she had chosen the right tree. Now as she watched due to his insistence he began the work of cutting it down.

To say he was in his element was an understatement. The duck brown work coat and black snow pants suited him just fine. In fact the woods where they'd located her tree suited him equally well. Finally the tree pitched to the side as he cut clean through. He threw her a triumphant smile that melted her clear through to her knees.

Gibbs shut off the chainsaw, wiped it down, closed it back in its case and tucked it behind the seat in the truck. He managed a sideways glance at Ziva and saw she was watching him. He almost smiled; she'd been watching him like that since they'd left her house. Their conversation had been casual as they'd made their way to the woods. Yet, he knew she had to be picking up on the fact he was flirting with her, unless of course he'd gotten rusty.

Ziva watched as he lifted the front of the tree into the back of the truck. "Thank you Gibbs. A real tree from here will be nice." Grabbing the back end she helped him lift it into the bed of the truck. He smiled again and she felt her breath catch. It was a genuine smile, so full of actual joy that for a moment she was stunned. Only then she realized it was because she so rarely saw _that_ smile.

Gibbs watched her take a physical step back as he started securing the tree with tie-downs and rope. The tree wasn't so big that it completely hung out of the back end but enough to call it a large tree. She was strangely quiet for a long moment and then she was stepping closer to him, helping him thread the ties through the latches on the truck bed. Her silence was almost unsettling. "What?"

Ziva glanced up at him and took a risk. "The way you smiled just now, it…you seem happy more than I have seen you before. It looks good on you." She looked away from him then trying to force a knot into the thick rope when her hands were shaking so much that the normally mundane task became difficult.

Gibbs saw her bite her lip, the way her hands shook ever so slightly as she tried to work the rope. He'd never given her reason until yesterday to believe that he might be interested in her so the uncertainty wasn't a surprise. He worked his end of rope and tried his best for an honest answer. "When Shannon and Kelley were alive and I was home we would do this. Go to the woods and find the perfect tree, then we'd warm up at home while the snow melted off it. Staying up late to decorate was part of the fun. Until today I hadn't done this since the Christmas before they died." He'd expected the words to hurt him yet they eased the ache instead. What he hadn't expected was the way Ziva blinked rapidly and couldn't meet his gaze. Unable to help himself he let his fingers graze her chin till she was facing him. "Don't I've mourned them for long enough. It's time I remembered all the good." He let his thumb brush a stray tear off her cheek. She looked at him from beneath those long tear tipped lashes and he almost kissed her, almost gave into the desire that had been chasing him since yesterday. Instead he waited, held back until he was sure she knew exactly what he wanted from. How he was going to make that clear he hadn't figure out yet. He gave her half a smile and watched her nod at him.

"I know what that is like; it took a long time with Tali…." She broke off her words before she said anything that would ruin the moment.

Gibbs moved to the other side of the truck, continuing the work of securing the tree. "Are you there yet with Ari?" he watched her head snap up, shocked eyes met his.

Ziva waited for the anger, the recrimination instead those gentle blue eyes just showed an understanding he shouldn't have shown her. "No. I do not know if how I feel about Ari will ever let that happen." Her head was still reeling from the fact he'd brought up Shannon and Kelley. That had been followed by the feel of his gloved finger rubbing across her cheek and now the mention of Ari's name. She felt off kilter as if her entire life had been thrown into a snow globe. Before she knew it he was standing next to her offering her a steel cup of coffee.

"Brought some along, it gets cold out here." She was looking at him again, carefully assessing him in the way of hers that could make a suspects skin crawl. As those brown eyes swept over every line in his face he only felt warmth and joy.

Again Ziva felt as though he was trying to connect with her, but what she couldn't tell was on what level. Was he trying to get to know her better since of the members of the team they had spent the least amount of time together or was it something more? Her heart rate picked up at the thought that just maybe he wanted more of her. "Thank you it is as always good." She took a sip stared out at the forest and bit her lip before speaking again. "May I ask you a question? It is personal."

Gibbs refilled her cup from the thermos he'd brought along and turned to face her head on. "Go for it."

Ziva took in a deep breath, wondering if she was really brave enough to ask him. "Why did you get married after Shannon? You were not ready and you are a very smart man so you probably knew that even then."

Not the question he'd expected Gibbs felt her words sharply. It took him a moment to gather himself all the while wondering how she could know something so vital about him.

Ziva kicked at the snow at her feet and shrugged her shoulders. "You do not have to answer I am…"

"No it's okay I'm just surprised you can read me so well. But then I guess I shouldn't be." She looked at him again the warmth of her eyes full of compassion and questions. "I married them because I wanted that happiness back. The joy I'd had with my family. But I did them all a disservice because I hadn't let go of the memories. I didn't realize that I could love Shannon and Kelly always love them and still move on. It took a long time and too many mistakes before I realized that. I wanted to care about them as much as I thought I did but you're right I knew even then. Now though I've come to grips with what happened, the loss it's always there but I can put it in the right place and now I can truly move on." It scared the hell out of him to say so much, to know so quickly just how much she meant to him. Still it hadn't happened quickly at all, the slow gradual realization that he wanted her had forced his hand over the past few months.

Ziva gripped the cup in her hand even tighter trying to comprehend what he was saying to her, trying not to hope there was a reason he was saying this to _her_. "Are you saying you would marry again?"

Gibbs wondered if she knew she barely whispered the words, that over the sounds of the forest they were barely audible. That soft voice made him smile, as he wiped out their cups and stuffed them back in his pack. "I would if the right woman could tolerate me."

Ziva heard him but it was like listening from the far end of a tunnel. He was looking at her smiling and damned if she wasn't feeling like he was talking to her rather than just at her. "I will admit that surprises me." He glanced at her and lifted an eyebrow. She shook her head on a chuckle "It is possible to surprise me. I do know you would make a good husband." She saw his shock the way he stopped and turned towards her slightly. "You are a good man; you care, you treat people well, more than that is what cannot be put into words. I would bet that all the things that Shannon loved about you are still there." She smiled. "Plus you helped a teammate get a tree the right way. That is above and beyond."

She saw him pause as he opened her door for her; he stopped and then shook his head. "Wouldn't have done it if I didn't want to, still up for dinner later? Or should we head back home?" He was giving her a choice. He knew what he wanted, more time with her. But if she wasn't ready or wasn't interested he was also giving her an out.

Ziva was smart enough to know what his question was about. The part of her that was more than reluctant to have anything ruin their friendship almost asked him to take her home. "I would like to have dinner with you, it is still early though." She slid into her seat and as he slid into his he smiled.

"I'm sure we can figure out something to do between now and dinner time." He let her think on that in silence as he drove them back toward the nearest town. As he drove both their smiles dimmed as the snow began to fall heavier and heavier. "Damn. I checked the weather before we left didn't say anything about this."

Ziva watched the giant clumps of snow falling in heavier and heavier waves and could only nod. She too had read the weather report. "How much further do we have?"

Gibbs glanced at her quickly then back to the road. "Not far, the inn where we are having dinner at is only about another couple miles."

Ziva nodded watching the road along with him. Around them the snow was already higher then when they had started out their day. "You were right about bringing along those bags."

Gibbs didn't say anything until they had made it into town and parked somewhat haphazardly next to the Inn. Before she could get out he took her hand forcing her attention to him. "I didn't plan this Ziva." He hadn't, having her bring the bag had been in case they'd both decided they wanted more but this seemed too convenient even to him.

Ziva looked at him, thought about what he'd said yesterday, the bits of himself he'd shared since then and smiled softly. Her breath caught slightly and her words weren't as strong as she might have liked but they were genuine. "Would be fine if you had."

It was his turn to feel caught off guard as she stepped out of the truck grabbing her luggage as she went. When she stood on the porch waiting for him he finally managed to get it together and grab his own things.

They approached the desk and saw a slightly frazzled young woman look at them with a tired smile on her face. "You two are in luck, we have one room left. And, with the snow not expected to stop anytime soon, it's going to get interesting."

Gibbs looked at Ziva, "We can probably make it home if we take it real slow."

Ziva bit her lip and fought back a grin at the double entendre of his words. "It is fine; there is no reason to risk being in an accident. Besides you promised me dinner." She saw the woman at the desk eye the two of them and cock her head. Ziva managed a wink when Gibbs wasn't looking, and the young woman giggled.

Gibbs paused as he pulled a credit card out of his wallet and looked from Ziva to the young woman. Deciding it was better not to know he filled out the paperwork and signed the slip. "Thank you."

Ella nodded wondering just what was between the two in front of her normally she could guess but this time she didn't have a clue. "Your room is on the top floor." She saw the dark haired woman look at the man in front of her in surprise.

"That was not necessary Gibbs, we could have slept in the truck." Ziva knew what the top floor meant at the least a suite. The Inn was five stories; being called an Inn was only due in fact to its old world style in reality it should have been called a Hotel.

Gibbs grabbed his bags and leaned in ever so slightly. "No Ziva we really couldn't." He was satisfied he'd made his point when she flushed a deep shade of rose and had to swallow hard as she reached for her own bags. He gave her a moment and grabbed the keycard for their room.

Ziva followed Gibbs to the elevator in a bit of a daze. He might not have planned the way the day would go but he'd certainly decided to take advantage of it. She remained quiet wondering what would happen if she did indeed take advantage of what he was apparently offering. Where would that leave them on Monday or Tuesday if she was being exact since Monday was a holiday?

"Ziva?" Gibbs had shut the door stowed his bag and still Ziva remained silent.

"Sorry I was lost in thought." She caught the single large bed out of the corner of her eye and realized they were indeed in the penthouse. A small apartment was better to describe it though. The room was spacious, with a bed, a small kitchen, a bar and a bathroom bigger than she wanted to think about. Especially since she was pretty sure it had a hot tub in it. "It is a beautiful room."

Gibbs saw a wealth of uncertainty in the way she set her luggage down and slipped out of her jacket. "It is. Don't worry I've already staked my claim on the couch." He saw confusion take the place of uncertainty in her eyes. She bit her lip the way she always did when she wanted to say something but wasn't sure of the words. It drove him crazy and made him want to close the distance between them and taste her mouth.

Ziva took in a deep breath. She'd wanted the man in front of her for too long to pass up the moment. If she was reading him wrong, she'd say her apologies and transfer the hell out of NCIS. It would damn near kill her but she'd do it. She watched his eyes darken as she slipped out of her snow pants to reveal the close fitting leggings she'd worn underneath. "Too warm now for these." She folded them and set them on a chair in the sitting area. She risked a glance hoping she'd see more than the casual look of a coworker. The way his hands clenched tightly at his sides and he rolled his shoulders spoke volumes.

She pulled her hair out of its pony tail still watching him "What time do they serve dinner?"

He saw it there in her eyes the moment she decided just what she wanted and his body reacted instantly. "A few hours, and there's a room for dancing and a bar downstairs."

"Sounds nice but I want to get a shower or perhaps a dip in the hot tub." She watched him run a hand through his hair and almost smiled. "But before all that there's something else I need first."

Gibbs shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. She was stripping out of her socks and slipping off her watch and he damn well knew she wasn't planning on taking the rest off in front of him so his mind needed to put on the brakes. "Did you forget something in the truck?"

Ziva stepped closer till there was barely air between them. "No Jethro, I want you to kiss me. Want you to stop holding back because you think I am afraid of this."

Gibbs heard his name, her words and felt fire race across his skin. Not a man to be told twice he leaned into her every moment calculated to telegraph exactly how much he wanted her. She sighed, a beautiful whisper of sound when his lips touched hers and he was lost, continued to be lost as he let himself taste her mouth, a slow sweep of his tongue along hers. He couldn't stop the groan that rumbled from his throat or the way his hands slipped from resting on her shoulders to biting into her waist.

Ziva had wondered what this moment would be like if it ever came and she was far from disappointed. The power she saw in his hands every day didn't fail when they pulled on her hips dragging her ever closer. She heard the rough sound of his need as it tore from his throat felt that need against her belly and answered with a twist of her hips against his. "Jethro…" her hands moved to his shirt only to be covered by his.

Gibbs broke the kiss through sheer force of will. Locking his hands on hers he let his forehead rest against hers, taking a moment to just breathe. "Wanted to do that for a long time, damn long."

"Me too. And, yet you stopped. Why?" She found his blue eyes smiling softly at her desire still simmering.

"I'm not in a hurry. I want us both to be sure. There's no going back if we choose this waiting a little longer for some dancing and dinner isn't going to change anything." Gibbs watched her bite her lip and nod.

"You are right." She reluctantly moved her hands from underneath his only to have him catch them back as she stepped away.

"Say it again."

Ziva smiled twisting her fingers around the rough edges of his. She knew what he wanted. "Jethro.." She felt his fingers tighten around hers pull her back against him.

"Like the sound of that." He let go of her hands after a quick glance at his watch told him time was slipping by faster than he would have thought. "You should grab your shower."

Ziva nodded again. She grabbed her dress bag and moved into the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

Gibbs stared at the door; it took every bit of effort he had to keep from following her in there. Instead he called to double check the reservation he'd made the night before. Making sure the shower was still running he slipped out of his own clothes and into a robe provided by the Inn. Only then did he allow himself to reach into his bag and pull out the piece of paper he had no business having. He stared at it for a long time, almost too long when he heard the shower shut off, a sharp smack to the head and he stowed it safely back in the bag.

Ziva stood in front of the mirror satisfied she'd done all she could to look good. The few extra minutes on her hair and the fact she'd brought her favorite shoes made her happy she hadn't rushed grabbing the extra things this morning. Finally she found the courage to step out of the bathroom. Courage that almost left her when she found him talking on the phone in nothing but a bathrobe. She recognized he was checking in with someone, telling them about the weather and being stuck out of town. She suspected it was Tony but her focus was on the way he was looking at her. She was pretty sure he stopped talking as he looked at her.

Gibbs was in the middle of telling Tony that everything was fine that he and Ziva had been checking out a lead on the latest case when the storm had hit. Nothing new with the work they did and then he saw her. The dress was simple enough except for that fact she was wearing it. Cobalt blue and like a second skin she looked amazing. Her hair normally up and restrained for work fell free around her shoulders and her legs were showcased beautifully in heels that were definitely made to be noticed.

"Yea we're fine Tony. I Just won't be able to make it in the morning. Talk to you later." He hung up the phone and tossed it into a nearby chair.

Ziva glanced at the phone let his words sink in. "So you really did not plan this, if you had plans with Tony in the morning?"

Gibbs cocked his head and gave half a laugh. "Didn't plan the storm keeping us here. Dinner yeah planned ahead for that." Stepping closer he ran a hand along her hair. "Hoped for more though."

Ziva smiled. "I have been hoping to." Letting her hands reach between them she slipped them beneath the soft cotton of his robe till she was touching his chest just above his heartbeat. "For a long time." That surprised him she knew from the way his heartbeat skipped beneath her palm.

Gibbs took her face in both hands, "Thought it was just me, glad it wasn't" placing a brief kiss on her mouth he stepped back. "Going to grab my shower real quick then we'll head downstairs."

Ziva couldn't stop smiling even after he shut the door. While she waited she put her id and badge in a small clutch. She pulled her things from her bag and hung them in the armoire in the room. She glanced at Gibbs' bag considered doing the same for him and decided against it. She was almost ready to start pacing when he came out. It was her turn to do a double take. A charcoal grey suit, midnight shirt and matching tie had her tongue tied till she was blushing. "You look good Jethro."

Gibbs stopped short as he grabbed a dress watch from his bag. "Thanks but you've seen me in a suit before."

Ziva shook her head as they stepped out of the room. Lowering her voice she somehow managed to put patience on the forefront. "Never knowing I would get to see you out of it at the end of the night."

Gibbs nearly tripped as they stepped into the elevator, but was only able to turn at look at her since there was another couple on the elevator. Ziva was grinning but still managed a polite nod to the couple.

"Guess it'll be a night for firsts Agent David." She turned sharply to look at him the blush flaring in her cheeks. But he only stared at the elevator doors. "With the blizzard and all." Behind him he heard a cough from the man standing by the older woman behind him and almost laughed.

Ziva wasn't surprised when the reservation seated them at one of the best tables in the room. She was mildly surprised when the couple from the elevator were seated at the next table over. Any other time and she might have been suspicious but that was paranoia from the job. So instead she accepted the smile from the other woman and ordered her meal.

Gibbs waited until the server had left their table before he started speaking again. "You seem nervous Ziva… there's no"

"It is not that, just a shift in the dynamics. Not easy when I have had to work hard to ignore this for so long." She saw him nod

"I understand that." Their drinks arrived and they both stared at them quietly before Ziva laughed softly.

"We are very good at our jobs yes? But not so good at this." Ziva saw him nod and then grow very quiet. It was the quiet that always came before some insight that would normally lead to a break in the case.

"So good at my job that somewhere between the bullets, bombs and dead bodies I fell in love with you." Gibbs took a hard swallow of his drink as he let his words settle between them.

Ziva drew in a sharp breath and from the corner of her eye noticed the woman at the other table look up in both alarm and amusement. But what had her attention the most was the way his hands shook ever so slightly as he handled his glass. Reaching across the table she took his hands with her own. Again he was speaking before she could respond.

"Did not figure after Ari you could look at me, then you stayed and I just couldn't look away."

Ziva held his hands tighter squeezing till he was looking at her. "And I have loved you since the moment you put your life in my hands." Her words were a whisper but she knew he heard them, saw shock again in his eyes. "I would not lie to you. I denied it for a long time but it has always been there."

Gibbs half-smiled at her. "Took us long enough." He saw her smile and shake her head. "Picked a lousy place to tell you."

Ziva laughed lightly and had to briefly wipe away a tear. "I am not sure I would have been brave enough to say it first so I think you did just fine. And think of it this way we can just have our honeymoon here."

Ziva had meant her words as a joke, but Gibbs head snapped up and he fixed her with a bright blue stare full of mischief. "Did you just propose Ms. David?"

Ziva froze midway through her sip of whiskey, the server who had chosen that moment to bring their dinners froze as well. The young man looked at them both, set down their food and left quickly.

Ziva felt the burn of her drink as she sipped just a bit too much. She coughed lightly and tried to shake her head. "Jethro I was teasing."

"I'd marry you right now Ziva. Years this has been waiting…" he saw her flush again and knew she thought he was joking.

"Jethro Gibbs, I think you fell on your head." She saw him laugh shake his head and then look at her with as much seriousness as he could manage.

"And if I was serious?" he leaned in closer neither of them aware that more than a few people were watching. "What if I could prove to you I meant it?"

Ziva hiked an eyebrow, challenging him with her eyes even though it was insanity to challenge Gibbs. "If you meant it then I would marry you tonight, forever and ever I do." With that she set back in her chair and took another long swallow of whiskey. For just a moment she was sure and then he got _that_ look. The one that told anyone who was paying attention he had you right where he wanted you.

Gibbs knew he was crazy knew it was likely she'd stand up and walk out of the room despite a blizzard. But he wasn't a man that liked to lose and losing her was the last thing he wanted. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the piece of paper that was slightly worn and had been folded far too many times. He'd managed to get her signature by mixing it in with a flurry of other papers; the notary was a friend that owed him a favor. She would laugh but at some point she'd also think he was crazy in a stalker kind of way unless he got damn lucky. Unfolding the paper he pushed aside their untouched dinner and pushed it across the table. "I never say anything I don't mean Ziva. So yeah I'm probably crazy. You should think about joining me."

Ziva couldn't hide the curiosity as she took the piece of paper. It took a full thirty seconds before the enormity of what she was seeing hit her. A license for marriage in their names, filled out, signed and notarized. The date sat empty just waiting to be filled in. She looked up at him trying to breathe while not being entirely successful. "How did you, why, you were not joking.."

"I have my ways." He grinned looked at the paper and her. "I wasn't joking, so you can say yes or in this case I can say yes or you can…" He let his words trail off afraid of not being able to get them out and instead held up a lighter.

Ziva stared at the lighter, looked at the paper at her very own signature that she didn't remember putting onto the piece of paper and felt her heart trip in her chest. It was crazy, it was a certain kind of madness and yet she couldn't bring herself to reach for that lighter. With a shake of her head she felt a smile she knew would stay with her a long while. "I think this would be a fine place for a honeymoon."

Gibbs damn near dropped the lighter but somehow managed to stuff it back in his pocket. He looked at her saw nothing but happiness in her eyes and laughed "Now I suppose we just have to find someone to say the words to. I'm guessing this town has a minister somewhere."

"Now, as in you really meant now?" She saw his grin slip slightly.

"I did unless you need time.." only as she leaned in and began to whisper did he finally notice people discreetly watching without trying to look like they were watching.

"I have no desire to wait Jethro but in case you have forgotten we have not…" Despite all she'd done in her life she blushed and let her words trail off.

Gibbs laughed far louder than he should have before taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. "If that were the only thing I had in mind Ziva then you could worry. But first of all I loved you before I allowed myself to think that was a possibility. And second if that kiss is anything to go by it won't be a problem." He watched that lovely blush again and reached into his pocket again. Holding out his hand he let her see what was in his palm. "Not fancy but I didn't think that was you anyways."

Ziva looked at the rings in his hand and was sure she'd stepped through the looking glass. "I thought you didn't plan this?"

"Been carrying these around since I got that piece of paper, didn't know when the right moment would be." He saw her lips twitch with laughter.

"Then I guess you better find someone or all that preparedness goes to waste." Ziva looked him straight in the eye and smiled. She still was certain they were both crazy but she just took a long sip of water and waited to see what he would do next.

"I'll be right back." Boldly he brushed a kiss across her brow and left the table.

Ziva watched him leave, stared at her hands for a minute her ring finger in particular. It took a second before she realized she was being watched. Glancing up she saw the couple at the next table over smiling at her. She'd picked up on the fact that at least a few people had heard their conversation. She'd been surprised when Gibbs hadn't asked her to move the conversation elsewhere. She returned the smile. "I am sorry if we interrupted your meal."

Charlotte looked at the woman she'd heard called Ziva and laughed lightly. "I'm not dear it was sweet, made my night in fact. The only reason I tried to get your attention is because my husband is a judge."

Ziva focused her attention on the man in question and tried to hide a blush. "Does this mean that you are volunteering to Marry us?" she stumbled a bit over the words wondering just how much they had heard.

Steven glanced at his wife reminded by her smile just why he'd married her over twenty years ago. "That is exactly what we're suggesting as long as your certain."

Ziva looked him square in the eye. "I am more than certain." She stood up and moved closer " Ziva David."

Steven stood and took her hand "Steven and Charlotte Hill. If you give us a few minutes we can meet you by the reception desk."

Ziva was nodding when she felt Gibbs come up behind her; the arm he placed around her waist was the best kind of surprise.

"Making friends already Ziva?" He held out his hand "Jethro Gibbs."

"Steven Hill I was telling Ms. David here that I'm a judge. Might be able to help you out if you are so inclined."

Gibbs grinned. "I think I would since the snow means I didn't have much luck." A quick glance at Ziva and he grinned even wider "Except for her of course."

Ziva smiled and nudged Gibbs. "We will let them finish their meal first." With another grateful smile in Charlotte's direction Ziva took Jethro by the arm and led him out of the room.

Gibbs waited until she'd found them a spot by the elevators and then leaned into kiss her. "Did you mean it?"

Ziva took in a deep breath trying to recover from the kiss something she wasn't used to just yet. "I was going to ask you the same thing." She fiddled with his tie pressing it into his shirt as an excuse to touch him. It dawned on her that by the night's end she wouldn't have to have an excuse.

"I'm sure, I'm also pretty sure we're both crazy but I know this is what I want." He watched as she bit her lip and looked up at him.

"And when we have to return to work on Tuesday?" She felt the hot rush of uncertainty again. "What will happen then?"

"They can either deal with it, let me consult as needed, or I'll take the retirement they've been offering." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and whispered. "You don't really think I've continued working just because of the job do you?"

She scarcely believed what she was hearing but the past twenty four hours had been that way so she chose to believe this was her new reality. "I did until this moment."

Gibbs might have said more but he saw the couple from the dining room approach. "We have company."

Ziva stepped back smoothing her hands on her dress. "Thank you again."

Charlotte smiled "You need a witness I'd be happy to stand for you if you don't mind."

Ziva nodded. "I would like that. "

Gibbs handed over the marriage license caught the look Steven gave him and shrugged. "I can have her sign it again in front of you."

Steven shook his head. "I'm not worried. I will need to see both your ID's though and where would you like to do this?"

Ziva pointed behind them "There please." Three heads swung to look behind her then back at her with a mixture of surprise, humor and curiosity.

Gibbs cocked his head "The elevator?"

Ziva couldn't hold back the laugh. "It is where we have gotten to know each other, where we both go if we need space, where we tell our secrets. I cannot think of a better place."

Gibbs shook his head and smiled. "Actually I can't either." He remembered Steven had asked for their ID so he handed his over and waited while Ziva did the same.

Ziva filtered her ID out from her badge and lipstick. Handing it over she saw Steven glancing at her purse.

"Law enforcement?"

"Yes we are with NCIS." Ziva watched him make some notes on a piece of paper that he shoved in his pocket.

"Really? got a nephew that works there. Jimmy Palmer." He saw both of them do a double take and then shoot him a nervous glance.

"He's damn good at his job sir. We're happy to have him on the team." Gibbs took his ID back and shoved his hands in his pockets. "If you wouldn't mind…"

"Don't worry about it. If you want to share you will." Steven hadn't realized his wife had left until she was tapping him on the shoulder and handing him a key.

"To keep the doors open dear."

Steven handed the key over to Gibbs saw him smile at Ziva and push the button on the elevator. He took Ziva's hand and had her stand beside him. Gave her a quick wink which made her blush and nodded "Yep we're ready"

Steven nodded and looked at them. "We stand here to unite Jethro and Ziva in the covenant of marriage."

Ziva felt her pulse race, knew Gibbs had to feel it too when his hands tightened around hers. But still they held on.

"Marriage is a vow to love another, to remain faithful to them in all that you do. A vow to join two lives into one. On this night Jethro and Ziva take this vow together."

Gibbs felt Ziva's eyes on him as Steven continued speaking. "Do you Jethro promise to Love, Honor, Cherish and above all stay Faithful to Ziva?"

Gibbs felt the trembling in Ziva's hands and couldn't help but bring them to his mouth for a kiss. "I do."

Ziva couldn't stop the tear that worked its way from her nearly cursed the way it worked down her cheek. But she remembered it was joy and focused instead on the words.

"Do you Ziva promise to Love, Honor, and Cherish and above all stay Faithful to Jethro?"

Ziva squeezed his hands held tighter than she'd known she could. "I do."

"Now the rings" he took them from his wife only moments after Jethro had passed them to her.

"With the giving and receiving of rings you forsake all others for each other." He waited as Gibbs slid the ring on Ziva's finger and again While she did the same. "And now with power invested to me by the state of Virginia I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Ziva felt the enormity of what they'd done as their mouths met. He kept the kiss brief perfectly respectable and yet she still had to hide her face in his neck for just a moment.

"Congratulations you two. I'll need you to sign the certificate and then you're free to enjoy your honeymoon."

They stepped out of the elevator and found a small table in the waiting area where they signed the certificate. Ziva glanced at Charlotte "How did you get this?"

"Printed it out at the front desk when I went for the key." She winked at Gibbs and savored the way her husband pulled her into his side.

When the signing was complete Gibbs tucked the paper in his pocket and shook Stevens hand. "Thank you, now what do we owe you?"

Steven shook his head. "Nothing it was my pleasure consider it a wedding gift and an anniversary present to us. Married this fine woman twenty five years ago tomorrow."

Gibbs shook his head and chuckled. "Then happy Anniversary to you both and if there's anything you ever need you know where to find us." He felt Ziva shift beside him grasp his hand and hold tightly. "You okay?"

"I am more than ok. My head is just spinning a little."

"Good didn't think anything could catch you off guard." He took her hand letting his thumb trace across the ring he'd just placed on her finger. "I need to feed you, I'm pretty sure our food is cold and we insulted the waiter. So I'm thinking we should probably go with room service."

Ziva grinned at him. "I think the waiter will understand and I agree room service sounds like a good plan." She glanced at the elevator and tugged on his tie. "Take me upstairs Jethro."

"Anytime Mrs. Gibbs."


End file.
